Whatever It Takes
by ScarredAngelHeart
Summary: Kendall made a huge mistake and hurt the person he loves the most. Will James be able to forgive Kendall, or will he end it? Oneshot


Whatever It Takes

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR or anything you recognize. All credit goes to their rightful owners.

"James, how many times do I have to say I'm sorry?" I screamed into the phone. I had already apologized a hundred times, when will he forgive me? "Kendall, I can't deal with this right now. I have to go, bye Kendall."

I sighed and flopped down on my bed. Tears filled my eyes. I couldn't believe I had hurt someone I love so much. I knew I shouldn't have done it, but I couldn't stop. I just lost control, and now I can't fix it.

_Flashback_

_I was sitting on the couch and I heard a knock on the door. I got up and answered the door. There was Jett, standing at my door. _

"_What do you want, Jett?" I sneered. What could he possibly want from me? I'm pretty sure he knows that I despised him, even though I wasn't with Jo anymore. "I want you." _

"_What?" Did he just say he wanted me? No, that had to be wrong. _

"_You heard me. I want you, sexy." He took a couple steps closer to me. I backed up until my back hit the wall. I was trapped between the wall and Jett's body. He crushed his lips onto mine. I didn't know what to do, so I kissed him back. I slipped my tongue into his mouth, causing him to moan. I backed him up and pushed him down on the bed. Clothes were torn off, hands roamed. I knew what I was doing was wrong, but my body wouldn't let me stop. I pushed myself inside of him, not bothering to be gentle. He moaned and screamed things, but I wasn't listening to what he was saying. I was blinded by my sex haze. _

_Then the front door opened. James walked in and saw us. He dropped is pool stuff, and stared with a gaping mouth. Tears started streaming down his cheeks. I pulled away from Jett and got off the couch._

"_James, I- "I couldn't even say anything, I was so ashamed by what I had done. He just turned and ran away. I knew I wouldn't be able to get my clothes on fast enough to chase after him, so I didn't. _

"_Kendall, just leave him. You know I'm better for you. I can give you things he can't. Leave James, and be with me" I couldn't even believe Jett had said that. I would never leave _James _for _Jett.

"_Get out" I hissed. "But Kendall-" _

"_No, get the hell out!" I yelled. Jett scrambled to get his clothes on, and ran out of the apartment as fast as he could. I sat down on the couch and put my head in my hands. I knew that I had made the biggest mistake of my life._

_End Flashback_

I just didn't know what to do. I climbed into my bed, and in a minute, I was asleep.

The next day, I woke up with a new determination. A determination to get my boyfriend back. I got out paper and a pen and began to write.

After spending the entire day inside my room writing, I finally wrote the perfect song. I walked into the kitchen and saw Carlos waiting for the corn dogs in the microwave.

"Hey Carlos, have you seen James?" I asked. "Yeah, he's been in his room all day, crying about something" Carlos responded. I winced at that. I already felt so guilty about hurting him, and that made it even worse. But then I remembered what I was doing and pulled myself together. I walked over to James' door and took a deep breath before entering his room. What I saw broke my heart. James was lying on his bed with a bunch of tissues on the bed. His face was red and tear stained. He looked up at me, and the expression on his face that said, "How could you do this to me?" I sat down and pulled out my guitar.

"James, I know you're upset, but please hear me out. There's something I want to say to you" I said. James sat up and looked at me. I cleared my throat and began singing.

_A strangled smile fell from your face_

_It kills me that I hurt you this way_

_The worst part is that I didn't even know_

_Now there's a million reasons for you to go_

_But if you can't find a reason to go_

_I'll do whatever it takes_

_To turn this around_

_I know what's at stake_

_I know that I've let you down_

_And if you give me the chance_

_Believe that I can change_

_I'll keep us together whatever it takes_

_He said, "If we're gonna make this work_

_You gotta let me in even though it hurts_

_Don't hide the broken parts that I need to see"_

_He said, "Like it or not, it's the way it's gotta be_

_You gotta love yourself if you can ever love me"_

_I'll do whatever it takes_

_To turn this around_

_I know what's at stake_

_I know that I've let you down_

_And if you give me the chance_

_And give me a break_

_I'll keep us together, I know you deserve much better_

_But remember the time I told you the way that I felt_

_That I'd be lost without you and never find myself_

_Let's hold onto each other above everything else_

_Start over, start over_

_I'll do whatever it takes_

_To turn this around_

_I know what's at stake_

_I know I've let you down_

_And if you give me a chance_

_And believe that I can change_

_I'll keep us together whatever it takes_

"You wrote that for me?" James asked. I took his hands into mine and stared into his deep, hazel eyes.

"James, I wrote that song to say I'm sorry. I love you, and I never meant to hurt you. I promise you I'll never hurt you again. Oh god James, you so worth a day of song writing. You're worth more than a million diamonds. You deserve better, but I love you, and I'll do whatever it takes to make us work. I love you too much to let you go." I said, using more emotion in my voice in those few sentences than I have in my entire life. James wiped the tears from his eyes, and I pulled him in for a hug. He buried his face in the crook of my neck, and sobbed. I whispered a broken record of "I love you", while kissing his hair. We pulled apart and kissed passionately. We pulled apart and James looked at me.

"I forgive you Kendall, and I love you. I know you never meant to hurt me. I know you'll never do it again. I love you so much" James said. I kissed his hair again.

"I love you too James and I'll never hurt you again."

Okay, that's it. That was just a cute little oneshot cause I was bored. Please review and tell me what you think. Oh by the way, that song was "Whatever It Takes" by Lifehouse. I do not own the song. Bye!


End file.
